Meeting Again
by Su Broderick
Summary: All Humans...Ali has been kidnapped, would Jazz help her go out and get her freedom again?...A&J.
1. Kidnap

The characters aren't mine are From Meyer, I only change the story… Sorry about the orthography…

**Meeting Again**

I can remember it like it was only yesterday, and think that it has passed six years since I have my freedom again.

I have not much memories of my life before I was kidnapped, I remember my parents, my little sister, and a little more things.

But maybe for you to understand I must start from the beginning.

My name is Alice Marie Brandon; I was born on May 16, 1973 on London.

My dad is Joseph, he works as a doctor of the "Central London Hospital", my mom Camille, she is an architect, and I have a little sister, Emma, she is four years younger than me. I have black hair and blue eyes, I'm white, I'm not too tall.

My life was perfect, but one day, when I was 15 years old and the school had finished, I was preparing to go home, I got was kidnapped.

**OCTOBER 26 of 1985.**

I really don't have any memory about that time, but then I woke up in a small and wet room, it was very dark and I couldn't see anything.

I started hearing some voices, some seconds later I distinguished 3 men and one woman, they were discussing.

- She is only a girl, she is younger than Jasper – said the woman voice.

- Yes, yes, I know, but her parents have much money, and think all we could do if we ask for a rescue – refused one of the men.

- For what? – asked the woman in an angry tone.

In that moment I started to see more clearly in that dark room. I started to distinguish things.

- How for what?, are you crazy? – said a second man.

- Don't you see that with that money all of our problems will disappear, you could have anything – said the first man, now he was… desperate?

- Yes, that would be good for me…for my Daniel, but she is only a girl, she would suffer a lot, this is inhuman- said the woman.

I start to realize what was happening ¡they were talking about me!

-Look, she woke up – it was the 3rd man, the woman and the first two men turned their faces and looked at me.

-Marian, we will continue talking tomorrow; think how this will benefice us. I'm just going to tell you something, if you don't agree to help us, I will have to… - he didn't finish the phrase – just think about the possibilities, tomorrow you will give me your answer.

That night was very, very cold, my clothes were wet, because of the room, and the little blanket I had was full of holes.

In the morning a light made me woke up, I could see better the room, it was small, I think it was a basement, at one side was a little window up before the roof, there was where the light came from, at the same side there was also a little bed with many blankets, and a bath with a mirror, on the other side was a trunk, a clock, and some stairs, up stairs was a door.

The door opened, the woman of the other day comes in the room, she was blond hair, and brown big eyes. Her name was Marian.

- Oh, my God you woke up – she explain me everything, who she was, where were us, and finally what was happening.

She said me the guys of the other day were, Christopher, he was like the leader, James, and Eric, she said the offer she has, and that she was going to accept it, but she was going to take care of me.

- Sorry – she said when she finished explaining all.

I decide to trust her, she seemed like she was saying the true.

**MONTH 6.**

All was a routine, Marian woke up every morning went to the basement, the trunk that was in one of the room's sides was full of clothes for me to dress, she take care of me all day, we talked a lot, must of the time she asked me the most insignificant things, like favorite color, or others.

At 7:00pm normally James or Eric went down and gave us the food.

As I said Marian talked with me all day, but one day she didn't said anything.

- Would you like to hear my story? - Marian told me.

- Ok.

- I was born the august 6, 1968, on Greenwich, my dad was dead before I was born, and my mom was sick, so it was my grandma who took care of me. When I was 15 my mom died because of her illness, that same year my grandma died too, I never knew how, because I had no one else who could take care of me, and because I didn't have money, I decided to come to London searching for opportunities.

I started to work in streets, selling food; I didn't gain many, but the necessary to pay a little room out of London and food.

"One night, when I was returning to my house after work, a man started to follow me, I was 16, what could I do, he took advantage of me.

I got pregnant, I decided not to kill my baby, he wasn't responsible of what was happening, and he didn't deserve to die, after that no one took care of me because of my pregnancy.

"Then Christopher appeared, he took care of me, that's one of the reasons I'm here, now my baby is 18, ok now hi isn't a baby, but he is very intelligent, I would like him to go school, but without money I can't."

- Ah – I really didn't knew what to say; now I understood her better, I knew that word was de must stupid I could said.

The clock gives the seven afternoons, James goes in, to see how we were, he let the food, and then he goes.

- I don't like how James looks at you – said Marian, when she was finishing eating – like if you were an object.

- Yes?

- Haven't you seen it?

- Not really, I have never paid much attention.

- Maybe is only my imagination.

- Changing theme, do you…- It was very difficult to me to say it – Do you know something…

- Last thing I know – I couldn't finish asking, I was happy she understand what was I talking about, it was very difficult for me to ask – was that your parents just pay 30.000 dollars, that was the amount Christopher was asking for, but now they want 100.000.

- Oh.


	2. Idea

**YEAR 2.**

Marian came every day, sometimes she gave me books for me to read her; but on April of 1987, she didn't came more, one day of June at 7:00am, the door of the basement opened, I was surprised, no one had came since Marian stopped coming, no one except James that brought me the food.

I looked and it was a boy the one who entered to the basement and was coming down stairs, he was tall, had blond hair, brown eyes and white skin. He must have been 16 or 17.

- Who are you?, what are you doing here?- I asked him.

- You must be Alice; I'm Jasper – he smiled.

- Oh – He had a very beautiful smile.

He told me that Marian had died, that he was his son, and that from now on he will be taking care of me.

The rest of that year he came every day, he didn't talk much. I was starting to hate him, so I started to reread the books Marian bought me.

**JANUARY 1989.**

He appeared with two handbooks; he gave me one and said:

- They re for you to write, I know I'm not a good partner, so maybe if you write it will be better than being in silence.

- Why don't you write too?, it must be better than pass all day watching me.

- I…I don't know how to write.

- I could teach you…if you want.

- Would you?

- Off course.

- Thanks.

I decide to use one of the books a s a diary.

Dear Diary. January 18 1989

Jasper is a very intelligent guy, as Marian said. He learned very fast how to write and read.

Dear Diary. February 10 1989

God, I haven't lost my faith at all, I don't know if Marian was catholic it doesn't matter but please help her to be in heaven with you.

Dear Diary. February 27 1989

Today Jasper and I talked a lot. I learned a lot about him.

Dear Diary. March 14 1989

Today he read a complete book; he learned very fast, I will start to teach him what I remember of mathematics. I'm happy he is now my friend.

**JUNE 1999**

James entered at 5 pm that day, he made Jasper go home.

James took me in his hands, pushed me through his body, and started to touch me.

He abused of me.

Dear Diary. June 04 1989

Why does this is happening to me?

What did I do?

Why? , Why? , What?

Just tell me what I will have to change, I will change; just tell me what to do to finish with this.

Please.


	3. Save by my love

**JUNE 1989**

Jasper came at 7am, as usual.

I was in the floor of the basement, without much of my clothes on.

He took me and placed me on the bed. Then, he took the knife with blood out of my hands. Yes, I had the idea of killing my self, but I couldn't

He took some clothes from the trunk, and went out for me to change clothes.

Dear Diary June 10 1989

I can't take my life, I just can't, and I was very scared

The days after, he took care of me, he didn't said a word, maybe that was what frustrated me more.

- Please talk to me – I said him a day – please.

- Ok – he breath – can you give me an advice?

- Yes.

- Look, I like someone.

- And what's the problem?

- What do I do?

- Tell her how you fell.

- But she is like my friend, and I don't want to loose her friendship.

- And what if she felt the same as you – didn't know why talking about this hurted me that much.

- That's impossible.

- There's nothing impossible.

Oh, I will have to learn to take my own advices "There's nothing impossible".

- You know what, forget it.

- Oh, ok.

- I will like to know…what happened?

- I…James, he abused of me – I start to cry.

- Oh.

Dear Diary. July 20 1989

Today was Jasper birthday.

I'm really confused, I don't know what to do but I'm in love with him. I want the best for him.

- What happened with the girl?

- It's difficult to say it.

- Why?

- Because I think, I'm being very clear of how I feel for her.

- But maybe, she doesn't realize what you feel.

- Oh, that's true.

Dear Diary. July 21 1989

Oh, he is a great guy, why she doesn't pay attention to him.

**AUGUST.**

- I'm tired of being here.

- I was thinking…

- Yes?

- I was thinking of going to the police and said where we are.

- Will you?

- Yes - I was already crying.- So I will go the first week of September, that would be in one week.

- Thanks.

Dear Diary. August 29 1989

I can't believe it, in only a few days I will have my freedom again.

**OCTOBER.**

That morning of October 3rd, Jasper didn't come.

At 12:40 police arrive, they saved me, and took me home.

On that day of October, I saw my family again.

I had changed a lot, my hair was very long, and my skin was whiter.

Christopher, James, and Eric, were in jail.

Dear Diary. October 06 1989

I don't know anything about Jasper since October 2nd.

I'm back with my family; my mom and dad are taking care of my must of the day, life if I was a little girl.

My sister, she is now 14, her hair is brown, she is really beautiful, we will be the best sisters from now on.

I'm happy of being home.

- Ali, someone's on the door looking for you – said my mom.

- Ok, I'm down in a minute.

When I went down my mom was talking with someone.

- And what are you planning to do from now on?

- I will go to school, and then to the university. – That voice, ¡was Jasper's voice!

- ¡Jazz!

We talked the rest of the day, my mom, she was fascinated with him.

Then my mom went out, to bring home my sister, Emma, from school, so Jasper and I stayed talking.

- And finally, what happen with the girl?

- I'm going to tell her how I feel.

- That's good, but why that drastic change of mind?

- Because, is possible I don't see her anymore.

- Oh and when will you tell her?

- Now – he breath –Ali…I…I love you – my tears started to come out of my eyes, he closed his eyes – I know it's impossible for you to love me, but I have to tell you how I fell, because maybe I will never see you again – he opened his eyes.

-Jazz, I…I love you too, I never told you because I want you to be happy even if it wasn't with me-

He hugged me and then he gave me a kiss on my cheek while he said:

-I love you, I loved you yesterday, I love you now, and I'll love you tomorrow, and for the rest of my life, forever and ever.

Jasper and I finished school and university, he studied international business, now he is working, and I graduated as business administrator.

We are engaged and we will marry in 10 weeks.

I'm really lucky, who will think he would be my hero, my love, my life.


End file.
